On this day the Eighth of July
by chibi.hazel-chan
Summary: Lavi confesses his love to a special someone and the result is? For the LaviYu day!


For LaviYu day!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea =)  


* * *

  
Kanda grunted in irritation at the soft knocking on his door. He turned his head slightly and looked at the direction of the window. The soft morning sunlight entered the dark room in shafts that brought little cheer to the room. He sat up in his bed and stared at the door. The knocking paused and then continued again with renewed vigour. He sighed resignedly and got off the bed; the blanket slipping off his knees as he dragged himself to the door.

Pulling the door open slightly, he let his eyes adjust to brightness of the corridor and stared at the person standing there, frowning even before that person could even open his mouth.

A person about his age stood at the door, with a grin plastered on his face. His shock of bright red hair clashed horribly with the monochrome uniform he was wearing. Surveying Kanda carefully with his emerald eye, Lavi laughed and forced the door open wider and took in the full view of Kanda.

His long dark hair was for once messy and unbound and his eyes were puffy and a little bloodshot. The faint outlines of dark circles could be seen under his eyes. The clothes he wore was crumpled everywhere. In short, he looked extremely dishevelled.

Lavi laughed again in amusement and saw him with wonder for this was the first time he had ever seen Kanda looking like that.

Kanda scowled and pulled the door back to how it was. "What do you want?" he asked, his tone none too happy.

"Yuu-chan!! You look like you've just rolled out of bed. Didn't know you had it in you to sleep in a bit," chimed Lavi, his bright voice bouncing off the walls.

"What do you want?" he asked again, this time with more menace in his voice. His dark eyes glittered threateningly in the light.

Lavi smiled and bent forward a little and lowered his voice. "I was just wondering…," he paused and looked at Kanda, who stared back at him with the malice of an angry venomous snake. "If you know what day is it today?" he continued, completely undeterred.

Kanda closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The nerve of this rabbit to play a prank on him the minute he got back. He looked at Lavi straight in the eyes and without any further warning, he drove his fist hard into Lavi stomach. Swiftly, he turned around and slammed the door in his face making sure that he did it with enough force to permanently flatten Lavi's nose.

Lavi rubbed his nose with one hand and held his stomach with the other. "It was such an innocent and simple question… he did not have to react so violently…," whined Lavi as he walked away. But through the pain, he was still smiling and knew that he had already gotten off lightly with a punch and a bruising to his nose for his little prank. Most people would not have lived to see the sunset. Besides, he got to see a side of Kanda that probably nobody had ever seen before. That had made the pain worth it. He smiled again as he trotted off, carefully storing that image of a dishevelled Kanda in his brain.

Kanda leaned against the door and listened as Lavi's footsteps grew softer. He walked back to his bad and lay down again. He had just returned from a tiring mission in the wee hours of the morning and the first thing he had to deal with was an idiotic rabbit. He shook his head in disbelief and stretched his sore body before trying to get a few more hours of sleep. Sleep came easily to him and when he woke later, it was already lunchtime.

He got washed up and changed before he went out of his room to get his lunch. Outside his room, Lavi had hung a neat little envelope on his doorknob. Kanda stared at that suspicious thing hanging off his door. The envelope was plain and brown and on its front it was written clearly: To my dearest Yuu.

Kanda tore it open and out fell a small slip of paper. On that paper, there was only one line. Kanda could feel his irritation boil up as he read that innocent little sentence.

_Do you know what day is it today?_

He scrunched up the paper and threw it away, and decided not to think too much of it. After all, if Lavi was ignored long enough, he would eventually give up, or so he thought. He stomped down to the cafeteria and noted for once that it was quiet at lunchtime which was pretty atypical of the Order. He scowled and approached the cafeteria slowly as if he was expecting something to jump out and eat him. A finder hurried past him and actually quickened his pace when he saw Kanda.

As the finder walked past Kanda, Kanda called out to him. "Oi, what day is it today?"

The finder stood stock-still and gulped. "Today is the Eighth of July, Sir Kanda."

Kanda pressed his lips together. "I'm asking the day, not date. Is there any occasion today?"

The finder paled visibly and thought hard. "Not that I know of any."

Kanda stared at him and walked off throwing an irritated 'Che' at the finder as he went. The finder heaved a sigh of relief and thanked the gods for watching over him.

As he neared the cafeteria, he noticed that it was not exactly dead silent. In fact, there was a lone voice in the cafeteria and it sounded like it was reciting something.

"Recitals during lunchtime? Komui must have really been bored. Che." He thought to himself as he entered the cafeteria.

He ordered his usual soba for lunch and sat in the corner of the cafeteria ignoring everything else that was going on in the same space. He ate quietly and relished the peace of having a lunch without the idiot named Lavi irritating him. It was about then that he realised that the lilt of the voice had a touch of familiarity to it. He could not hear much of whatever that person was reciting but he caught the last line clearly.

_Alas for my beauty of ice refuses to thaw for me._

Kanda snorted and continued eating. Which idiot would actually recite what seemed like a love poem in this kind of place? What he did not notice however, was that the crowd had parted and moved with whoever that was reciting earlier to where he was seated. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by them and the person who was reciting had come to his side.

Kanda looked up and saw Lavi standing next to him. Lavi beamed down at him and knelt down in front of him. Kanda stared at him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did not like the look that Lavi was giving him. The redhead took his hand gently and placed a small kiss on the back of his hand.

Kanda retracted his hand immediately as a faint pink hue found its way up his cheeks. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kanda asked; a small panic was noticeable in his voice.

Lavi smiled sweetly and cocked his head slightly. "Will you go out with me on this very special day?"

Kanda visibly recoiled and looked away. "Asshole."

Lavi continued smiling sweetly as he looked at the object of his interest. "Yuu, are you going to reject me even though I had just declared my love for you?"

"You did what?!"

Lavi looked at him earnestly. "I love you. Would you go out with me today?"

Kanda scowled at him and slapped away Lavi's proffered hand. "Get a life."

Lavi remained where he was and was undeterred. "I won't take no for an answer, Yuu-chan."

Kanda looked mortified and stared hard at Lavi. "Just get lost."

A sinister look came into Lavi's eye as he stood up and smiled sweetly at Kanda. Suddenly, he swooped a very flustered Kanda up in his arms and walked out of the cafeteria with him.

"Told you I wouldn't take no for an answer today."

Kanda struggled to get away from Lavi but it was to no avail. He scowled up at him.

"Put me down."

"Nope."

Then, Lavi suddenly became aware of the curious crowd that was following behind them. He laughed as he sped off with Kanda.

"Sorry guys, but the rest is pay per view!!" he shouted as he cackled like the devil.

Lavi brought Kanda up to the roof of the tower and even there, he did not put him down. Kanda struggled again to get away from Lavi. He felt quite irritated with himself for being in this uncompromising situation. Yet, he knew that if he had really wanted to get away from Lavi, he would have been able to get out of Lavi's arms quite easily. He struggled again but his strength and effort were only half-hearted.

Lavi smiled down at his captive and suddenly, Kanda felt his face burn up. He had always known Lavi to be quite handsome but being in such close proximity with him only made him notice things that he usually missed. For one, he never noticed how Lavi's eye was such a beautiful shade of green and how soft those red strands looked. He quickly turned his face away and weakly pushed against Lavi.

"Put me down," he said softly.

"You're so shy."

Kanda sharply retorted. "I'm not."

Lavi shook his head and sighed. "You don't know yourself well then."

Kanda looked at Lavi in the face and the caustic words he was about to hurl at Lavi just evaporated. He reached his hand out hesitantly and gently touched the bruise on Lavi's nose. A pang of guilt ran through him. He was, after all, the one who gave Lavi that bruise earlier that day. Suddenly, it was as if he had come to his senses, he quickly retracted his hand and blushed even more furiously than before.

"Does it… Does it still hurt?" he whispered.

Lavi grinned and shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

Kanda nodded but said nothing else. He looked highly embarrassed and uncomfortable in Lavi's arms.

"Yuu, have you managed to figure out what day is it today?"

"No."

"You're just so clueless sometimes. But that's what I like about you."

Kanda failed miserably to hide his blushing face and looked away. "So what is the day today?"

"Today, my dear Yuu, is the day that marks the middle of our birthdates."

"I see."

"So, I've a present to give to you to mark this day."

Kanda looked at him warily as Lavi set him down. "Close your eyes."

Kanda backed away from Lavi. If it's Lavi asking him to close his eyes, the possibility of finding himself in yet another pinch is very real. "What are you going to do?"

Lavi smiled at him innocently. "Give you your present. That's all I swear."

Kanda threw him a suspicious glace. "Really?"

"Believe me."

Kanda took a deep breath to calm himself as he closed his eyes. His heart hammered loudly as Lavi approached. He heard Lavi fumble with something and then a small weight was felt on his neck.

"Open your eyes."

On his neck was a necklace that had a small pendant attached to it. The pendant was made of black onyx framed in silver. The design was plain and simple and anyone could easily tell that the necklace had been bought with Kanda in mind.

"You like it?"

Kanda nodded slightly as Lavi smiled widely. "Glad you do. I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

Kanda eyed Lavi carefully before turning away. He rested his arms on the parapet and Lavi watched with interest. His face had by now turned back to the normal healthy pink that was always coloured his countenance but from his eyes, Lavi could tell he was thinking of something.

"Do you really mean it?"

Lavi cocked his head a little. "What?"

"About… about you… wha- what you just said downstairs."

"About me loving you?"

Kanda made a funny sound and Lavi supposed that that was what he was referring to. "I mean it with every fibre of my being."

"Since when did you start liking me?"

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you?"

Kanda sighed and turned his eyes to Lavi. "I'm glad. For it was the same for me."

Lavi's eye brightened and brimmed with emotion. "Really?! You mean it?"

Kanda made another funny noise as Lavi rushed forward to hug him tightly. Kanda's face turned red again but he did not push Lavi away. They closed their eyes and savoured this moment together. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and Lavi looked into Kanda's eyes as he held his hands.

"I love you."

Kanda smiled ever so slightly and softly squeezed Lavi's hand.

"I know."

They smiled softly in the afternoon sunlight and felt a sweet warmth overflow in their hearts.


End file.
